Control
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: everyone they loved, everyone they ever cared about was killed by the demon Allian rei, and now, Hiei and Nora(An oc) have sworn revenge, but will they find romance with each other? (Boy this sounds like a soap already)
1. Default Chapter

This is a YYH story, Character deaths. spelling errors. Plot holes. The usual.  
  
Thanks for just viewing the story.  
  
Now get to readin and reviewin'.  
  
Ps, Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH characters, but the plot is mine, and so is Allian rei, and Nora.  
  
Yay! Nora, you are the inspiration for the story!  
  
Hiei had always prided himself on his level of control.  
  
he closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his task.  
  
Calling the Dragon was easier since the dark tournament, but it still used up an excess of energy and he wanted to be able to control the energy flow completely.  
  
He unbound the wrap on his arm and held his arm up to the storm clouds.  
  
A pillar of lightning struck his upraised hand and a black dragon emerged from the small demon's arm.  
  
Hiei stared up at the dragon, the thing that had almost killed him so many times.  
  
he forced his body to move and he returned the dragon into his arm.  
  
The tatoo was gone, but his wrist hurt now.  
  
he walked away from the ruins, rubbing his wrist as he walked.  
  
Botan popped up from around a bolder, running from a couple fo demons.  
  
"Aaaah!" She screamed, running behind hiei.  
  
"hn." he stepped toward the three demons and held out his left hand.  
  
He opened his fist, and the three were engulfed by the dragon of the darkness flame.  
  
Closing his hand, he walked on, not bothering with Botan's ramblings any longer.  
  
She ran up to him and he felt her hand reach toward his shoulder.  
  
"Touch me and i'll break your wrist." he said, turning one wary eye at the blue haired messenger of death.  
  
"Eep. Koenma has a job for you." she said, shrinking under his cool gaze.  
  
"Tell the toddler to get Yuuske." hiei turned and walked toward the mountains in the distance.  
  
"Yuuske is, well, he's.." she stuttered, sadness laced her voice.  
  
"Spit it out, botan." Hiei feared the worst.  
  
"He's, well, he's dead." she mumbled the last few words.  
  
"Who?" Hiei asked, his energy flaring black.  
  
Botan jumped back from the flames surrounding him.  
  
"Tell me." he demanded, the fires disappeared and his voice was emotionless.  
  
"Allian rei." Botan said, fighting with tears of her own.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Allian rei kidnapped Keiko and Puu, forcing Yuuske to battle him or Keiko and puu would die.  
  
"Allian rei told him that if yuuske lost, then he would spare Keiko and Puu, and....Yuuske charged at Allian rei, getting himself killed on porpouse." Botan, said, her eyes swinning with unshed tears.  
  
"Then..Then Allian rei killed the others, Kuwabara, Keiko, Puu died when Yuuske died, and he killed Kurama. I barely escaped, because he wanted me to give this to you." she pulled an envilope out of her sleeve.  
  
hiei took the note and let his eyes scan over the page.  
  
"Hiei,  
i, Allian rei challenge you to a duel to the death, I belive i have made you angry enough to accept my challenge, or shall i have to start killing others, closer to your heart. Your sister is truly beautiful, hiei, i wouldn't want that beauty spoiled by blood."  
  
Hiei crumpled the note up in his hand and set it on fire.  
  
He took a deep breath and raced off toward the mountains, and the gateway into the human world.  
  
Nora sat in a tree, her short green hair chopped short to fit her small heart shaped face blew in the wind like so many wings.  
  
She held a small ribbon, tattered and stained with blood.  
  
She thought of her mother, lying on the floor, covered in her own blood, a hole in her chest.  
  
She thought of the village slaughtered before her.  
  
Her village.  
  
She used the bloody ribbon to tie her short green hair up at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Allen rei, you will pay." she vowed, turning toward the portal to the human world.  
  
Okay, yeah, so what, i know it's almost like Naraku Incarnate, here, but who cares! So long as it's written well, right?  
  
Well, anyways, i'm unusually tired, so i'm going to go to bed so i can get up at around eight.. 


	2. chapter one, the first encounter, and mo...

Nora paused as she felt a demon coming toward her at an allarming rate.  
  
She shifted her weight, ready to fight.  
  
suddenly, a black leather clad figure, half an inch taller than her. (Boy, she's short :3)  
  
She jumped backslightly in surprise, and then leveled her gaze with the demon.  
  
He stepped past her and toward the portal and into the human world.  
  
Nora cursed and went out after him and looked around her.  
  
the short demon was nowhere to be found.  
  
she sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets.  
  
She caught a scent on the air and jumped up onto a low roof to see if she could pinpoint the origin and was off.  
  
Hiei jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following the scent from the note.  
  
He skidded to a halt in front of a sake house, just as a broad man was thrown out the door.  
  
hiei stepped aside easily and walked up to the bouncer.  
  
"Who are you shorty?" the big muscular man asked, looking down at hiei.  
  
"Step aside." hiei said, looking up at the man.  
  
"What's your name kid?" the mn asked, putting his hand on hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Kindly remove your hand and step aside." hiei said looking the man dead in the eyes.  
  
"What's your rush kiddo? you ain't old enough to come in here." he said, kneeling.  
  
Hiei frowned, this was annoying.  
  
"Please, remove your hand and step aside, this is your warning." he said, surprising himself with his own control.  
  
The man tightened his hold on hiei's shoulder. "Get lost kid."  
  
Hiei knocked the man out before he knew what had happened.  
  
He walked into the bar and leaned against the door post.  
  
"Paper flowers.." the woman on stage sung, her voice haunting.  
  
A woman entered on the other side of the bar.  
  
Allian rei was bored, he pulled his long black hair into a ponytail and drew his sword.  
  
"Kuuno, go and see if our guests have arrived yet." he said, nodding to the attendant.  
  
"Fire!" the attendant yelled, pulling the lever.  
  
A small disk flew into the air, Allian rei smashed it instantly.  
  
Yuuske lay in a heap on the floor, he was cold.  
  
He couldn't feel his body, he couldn't do anything but want to lay there forever.  
  
He forced himself to move, though.  
  
He forced his eyes to focus as he climbed to his hands and knees.  
  
he looked ahead of him and saw the reason they were here.  
  
"Ke....Keiko." he said, reaching out to her.  
  
he was swallowed up by the darkness again, just as he reached her.  
  
Botan flew through town, spotting lost souls that she couldn't help.  
  
Yuuske and the others had disappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
Koenma had told her that they hadn't left tokyo, but that information left much to be desired.  
  
Just moments ago Hiei disappeared as well.  
  
'Oh, Yuuske, where are you?" the blue haired woman asked, looking down on all of the lights.  
  
Suddenly movement caught her eyes and she followed whatever it was.  
  
Kowenma looked at the screen, trying to find his spirit detective.  
  
Noone could be found but Botan.  
  
This was not good.  
  
Okay, so i revealed a little more plot, and i changed a few things, i am leaving the summary the same, though, cause it was from Hiei's point of view originally anyways.  
  
So.  
  
Get to reviewing already.  
  
I have gone to find myself, if i get back before i do, keep me here. 


	3. chapter two

okay, here's the next chappie for you peoples.  
  
-----------------  
  
Keiko came to herself slowly.  
  
She was floating, it felt like, and then she felt the cold ground beneath her.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, they felt like lead.  
  
She tried to move, but something obstructed her, something warm and puslating.  
  
She looked down and saw a bloody Yuuske.  
  
She cried out, shifting so that she could hold him.  
  
His blood had stopped running out of the multiple wounds on his back, chest, and face.  
  
"Yuuske. Please wake up, yuuske. Please wake up." She begged, rubbing the back of her hand on his face, hands cold.  
  
"K..Keiko?" He mumbled, opening one eye.  
  
"I'm right here, Yuuske, are you okay?" She asked, shifting so he could see her better.  
  
"Are you okay?"He asked wincing.  
  
"I'm fine, are you okay?" She asked, face creased with worry.  
  
"You aren't fine, you got blood on your face." Yuuske mumbled before slipping back into unconsiousness.  
  
--------  
  
Kuwabara woke suddenly, wincing at the massive headache.  
  
'You know, as many times Urameshi has knocked me out, i should be used to it by now.' he thought to himself.  
  
"So, you're up." came a soft voice.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes snapped open, his body tense.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, what's up?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"It seems we are trapped, Yoko seems to be hiding something." Kurama said, brows furrowed.  
  
Kuwabara looked around them.  
  
They were in a room with four doors, one on each wall.  
  
Kurama had tried each of them without luck.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" the question was left hanging.  
  
One of the nobs rattled on one of the doors.  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama stood, ready to fight.  
  
--  
  
Keiko stood, carefully laying the spirit detective down on the icy floor before she limped over to one of the doors.  
  
She twisted the nob and found herself surprised when it actually was unlocked.  
  
She twisted it and pushed.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened when he saw who was at the door.  
  
"Keiko?" He asked, looking at the dark haired girl in confusion.  
  
Now he remembered..  
  
Flashback:  
  
Keiko had been kidnapped by a demon, and the spirit detective team was sent to take care of it.  
  
When the small group had burst into the warehouse they were all knocked out.  
  
They were all attacked by one man.  
  
Dark hair, green eyes, black clothes.  
  
Now he got it.  
  
Allian-Rei.  
  
End flashback:  
  
"Yoko, who is this guy?" Kurama asked his counterpart.  
  
He was met by silence.  
  
odd, he couldn't even sense Yoko.  
  
----  
  
Koenma was worried, something wasn't right, here.  
  
Even yuuske's girlfriend was gone.  
  
Koenma shook his head.  
  
He turned into his older half and went to the gateway to the human world.  
  
------  
  
Kurama picked Yuuske up, careful of the spirit detective's wounds.  
  
"Yurameshi, you better not die on me." Kuwabara said to the teen.  
  
They all turned toward the sound of a door rattling.  
  
The nob twisted and thery immediately went on the defensive.  
  
The door opened and someone walked in.  
  
Everyone stared, this wasn't good.  
  
------  
  
"How can you see..." the singer started on a new song, her haunting voice carrying the molody.  
  
hiei watched the girl walk into the bar. she stood beside the door as well.  
  
"Sir, can i help you?" a waiter asked, walking toward him.  
  
"No." he grunted, watching the show.  
  
--  
  
Nora walked into the bar, catching sight of the black haired demon from before.  
  
she watched him watch her out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
suddenly her senses caught the flare of energy from the dark back of the bar.  
  
Her emrald eyes focused on the source and found the black haired man at a table alone.  
  
She pushed off of the wall and walked toward the man, hiding her aura.  
  
---  
  
Allian-rei entered the nightclub from the side door.  
  
He sat down at one of the darkest tables in the back, alone.  
  
when he saw the last of his company arrive, he unleashed his aura, letting it flash.  
  
both began to walk toward him at the same time.  
  
When they arrived at his table, he spoke.  
  
"I belive the two of you haven't met. Hiei, this is Nora, Nora this is Hiei." He said, just before he disappeared.  
  
---  
  
Hiei turned toward the green eyed girl, shifting his coat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Why should i tell you?" she demanded, he felt her energy flare.  
  
"What do you want with Allian rei?" Hiei asked, looking at the girl.  
  
"What do you want with him?" She said, a rope fo fire streaming from her hands to wrap around his throat.  
  
Hiei drew his sword and sliced the rope with the speed he was famous for.  
--  
  
okay, sorry for the haitus, but i got tired of this for a while.  
  
anyways, review, it may help me update faster.  
  
This is my world, welcome to hell. -me. 


	4. chapter three

Okay, sorry for the hiatus, again.

please forgive me? Please?

cookies for waiting so long.

----------------

Youko stood at the open door, his waist length white hair was matted with blood as he leaned heavily on the door frame.

"Kurama, who's that?" keiko asked, curiously.

"It's Youko." 'Where are we?' Kurama asked the fox eared demon.

'In the warehouse still. I sensed you here.' he thought back.

'do you know the way out?' Kurama asked the fox.

"Hai." Youko said aloud. "This way." he said, taking Yuuske from Kurama. Vines wrapped around the unconsious spirit detective and carried him alongside Youko.

But something was still not right in kurama's mind. Something felt missing, yet still there.

---------

He felt many fingers wrapped around his body, waving, writhing...

He opened his eyes and tried to wriggle out of the mass of vines entangling him.

"Stop, Yuuske." He heard a commanding voice. He only struggled harder.

A red framed face appeared above him and placed a warm hand on his cheek. "Shh, it's me, Kurama. You're in a Travelling vine entanglement. We couldn't carry you." He said, "rest, detective."

------------------

Suddenly, they were not at the club. Nora and Hiei looked at each other in confusion.

"I belive we have been tricked.' Nora commented, drawing her sword.

"Hai." He grunted in reply.

They were surrounded by demons.

Snarling, the demons attacked, driving them to guard each other.

Nora released a darkness flame that incinerated a large part of the demons that were still coming.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei called, raising one arm as he blocked with the other.

A huge dragon shaped black flame roared above him and incinerated most of what was around them, but they were soon replaced.

"I belive it's time to run!" She said, slicing of a centipede demon's head.

"Hai." Hiei grunted, cutting another demon in half.

They sped through the forrest, black coats flapping like wings behind them. They cut down things as they got in their way.

Suddenly, there was nothing. No demons, only them.

"It looks like we will be sleeping here for the night." Nora chirped, stripping off the coat to sit on it on the soft grass.

She lay back, the sword beneath her neck for easy access, and closed her eyes.

Hiei stared at the laid back girl in confusion as much as in awe.

She was soon fast asleep as a gusting, ice ridden wind kicked up.

She curled into a ball and shivered before her aura started to glow a bright orange and she relaxed.

She had to be a fire demon. there was no other explanation. Then the warm pocked shivered and faded, her energy was spent.

He slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around her, placing a wind barrier around them both as he laid back in the nearest tree. His sister was nearby.

---------

She sat on the log, the cold whipping around her.

"Yukina." Came a voice.

She started, looking around for the origin of the voice.

'Yukina, it's me, Hiei, I'm in a clearing about fifty feet from you, i want to see you." he said in her mind.

"Okay." she said, walking toward the clearing.

---------------

Sorry guys, gotta get a hot pack on this wrist. See ya round. Sorry it took so long to get it up, but i ran out of ideals again, but i got bored and i found my inspiration for this story again! Not that many of yall were even paying attention...

if yall want an update any sooner than sometime next month, review please.

Cockroaches c-4 BOOM! -bagby. 


End file.
